


Idle Tears

by emily_linnaea



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Another after the Calamity fic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kakariko Village, Memory Loss, Post-Game(s), Psychological Trauma, Slow Romance, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-10 09:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17423180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_linnaea/pseuds/emily_linnaea
Summary: The Calamity has been defeated and Zelda and Link have been reunited. Link and Zelda attempt to return to some semblance of normalcy together, but it is more difficult than either of them perceived.Basically a post-calamity fic that is similar to many that are already in existence, but I wanted to put my own spin on this trope.





	1. Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This story occurs immediately after the Calamity. Also, it's been years since I've written fanfiction and I'm letting everyone know now that my other fics are very dead lol. Hope you enjoy this one!

“Yes.” Zelda’s eyes shot up to meet Link’s bright blue ones. She felt the corners of her lips pull up into a smile and she let out a small breath. Her knees gave out and she collapsed onto the soft grass below her. Link ran up to her and kneeled down next to her, offering his hand. Ever the gallant knight, Zelda thought.

            “It would seem as though fighting the Calamity for 100 years has made me quite physically weak,” Zelda said with a small laugh. Link smiled and reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small package wrapped in what looked to be korok leaves.

            “Here,” Link said, holding the package out to her, “it’s some mushroom rice balls that I made. Hopefully they give you enough energy to make it to the nearest stable.”

            Zelda took the package and unwrapped it. Inside, the rice was formed into neat little triangles. She picked one up and took a small bite, not wanting to eat too quickly and upset her stomach. But _by the gods_ this stuff was good. She took slow and controlled bites until the two little rice triangles were all gone. Link waited patiently next to her the whole time, opting for an apple instead.

            “Ready to go?” He asked. Zelda nodded and took the hand that was outstretched to her. “Now, I think we should head for either the Wetland Stable or the Riverside Stable. Riverside is a bit further, but I think the terrain is more easily traversable. What do you think, Princess?”

            Zelda was at a loss for words. During their time spent together in the past, Link never spoke this much. The long journey it took to defeat Calamity Ganon must have helped Link open up a little. That, and the fact that he did not fully remember who he was 100 years ago. He was essentially a different person now. She didn’t quite know how to process that information, but decided to just wait and see how everything played out.

            “I would prefer to rest sooner rather than later, so perhaps the Wetland Stable is the best option.”

            Link nodded and reached for her hand once again. She gripped it firmly with newly renewed energy and the two began walking. There was a sense of familiarity with it. For so much of the time before the Calamity, the two of them would walk side by side, exploring everything Hyrule had to offer. It was strange to have to re-explore her kingdom which was both familiar, but also completely strange to her.

            During their walk to the stable, Link kept a firm grip on his sword. His eyes darted from side to side and occasionally his ears twitched. Despite the defeat of the Calamity, he was still on the lookout for any rogue monsters or Yiga clan members. Luckily, their path remained relatively clear, save a few deer and foxes, and they made it safely to the stable. A sense of complete calm washed over Zelda as they approached.

            The horse-like structure had a warm, inviting light to it. The people surrounding it were happy and relaxed, as were the horses. The sky was swiftly getting darker so Link led her inside the small tent to the front counter.

            “We would like two beds for the night, preferably soft if you’ve got them,” Link said. The man at the front desk opened up his book and scanned it.

            “Unfortunately sir, we only have one bed remaining. The commotion at Hyrule Castle attracted a lot of travelers. Do you two mind sharing a bed?” The man asked. Link looked to Zelda with a raised brow.

            “I don’t mind at all,” Zelda said. 

            “Alright that’ll be 40 rupees for the soft bed.” Link handed over the money and motioned them over to the only empty bed available. He removed his weapons and placed them on the side. Luckily, the bed looked big enough to fit them both, as long as they were very close together. Link removed his muddy champion’s tunic and his boots. Zelda was clearly uncomfortable and at a loss for what to do. She had been in the same torn and muddy white dress for over 100 years now and looked like she wanted to take it off.

            “Sorry Princess, I don’t know if my spare clothing will fit you, but tomorrow we’ll journey to Kakariko village and get you some new clothes. Besides, I’m sure Impa will be happy to see you.” Zelda nodded and climbed into bed. She sighed in pure bliss. This was the most relaxed she had been for a very long time. Link climbed in next to her and she tried _very_ hard not to think about the fact that Link was _shirtless_ and in bed next to her. After some time, her eyes shut and her breathing evened out for the first time in 100 years.

            Upon waking the next morning, she found that Link was no longer next to her, and the sleeping travelers were also no longer in their beds. She rose out of bed and walked out of the stable. She found Link sitting next to a cooking pot, stirring what looked to be eggs. Zelda’s stomach let out a loud growl. Link’s ears twitched again and he looked up.

            “Good morning, I’m making us omelets to give us energy for the trip to Kakariko,” He said with a small smile.

            “What time is it?”

            Link pulled out the Sheikah slate and checked the time. Zelda’s eyes widened at the site of the old device she used to keep with her. Now it seemed as though it belonged more to Link than to her. It was a sad thought, but she knew it was what needed to happen.

            “It’s about 10. I decided to let you sleep as long as you needed to. Fighting the Calamity for 100 years probably made you pretty tired,” Link said. Zelda laughed a little bit and pushed her hair behind her ear. She took a seat next to Link and reached for the Sheikah slate. Link’s eyes widened in horror.

            “Oh, you probably want this back. It is, after all, rightfully yours. I completely forgot to give it back to you,” Link panicked. He held the slate out to her. Zelda stared at it longingly, but didn’t reach for it.

            “I wish I could say that the slate was still mine, but I think that now you are the true rightful owner. However, I am letting you know now that I will be tempted to use it from time to time,” Zelda resigned.

            “Are you sure?”

            “Yes, I’m sure.” Link smiled and hooked the slate back onto his belt. He finished the omelets and placed them on two plates.

            “Dig in!” And Zelda did. The eggs were light and fluffy and flavoured with some Hylian mushrooms and various spices. It was delicious. Since when was Link such a good cook?

            “We should probably head out soon so that we can get to Kakariko by nightfall, or at the very least, the stable near the Dueling Peaks. We can go by foot or by horse. My horse is boarded here and I have a second one registered that I’m sure you can ride.”

            “Horse would likely be quicker and easier on us. I think it is the best option,” Zelda suggested. She wondered briefly what horses Link had and what they looked like. Link, after all, helped her hone her horse riding skills. Link led them to the front of the stable where he requested to take out both of his horses. A lady from the back of the stable walked out two horses and Zelda gasped. One of them was a beautiful golden brown mare with a flowing white mane. But the second one…

            It looked just like her old horse and was likely a descendant. It had snow white hair and a slightly yellowish mane. She hoped that this was the horse Link had for her.

            “I’d like you to meet Epona,” Link said, motioning to the brown mare.

            “Named after the horse of the hero of old…fitting,” Zelda remarked.

            “This other beauty is now your horse. I figured you would like it considering it looks exactly like your old horse. I named him Talon, but you can change his name if you’d like.” Zelda approached the white horse and pet him gently.

            “Talon. I love it.”

            “Shall we go then?”

            “Yes, let’s.”


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakariko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is ridiculously late guys! I had most of the chapter written a while ago, but then my word processor crashed and i lost all of the progress i made on this chapter and it took me a few weeks to gain the motivation to rewrite it. But its here now lol so enjoy :)

Link began loading his gear onto Epona’s back with ease. He had done this many times before to the point where it became second nature. He could feel Zelda’s eyes on him and he blushed, praying she didn’t see the tips of his ears go red. In his memories, her beauty was evident. Thinking of her smiling, or even of her yelling at him, gave him strength when he felt like giving up. There was nothing he could have done to prepare himself for seeing her in real life. It was an experience that couldn’t compare to anything he saw in his memories.

            Link nervously rubbed the back of his neck and finished securing his pack to his horse. Zelda stood next to her horse, also looking decidedly nervous. Was it because of their upcoming journey? Meeting Impa again? The fact that the Calamity was finally over? Link studied her closely before it dawned on him. Zelda was still in her tattered prayer dress and not only had to mount a horse, but ride it for several hours. Link rummaged through his pack.

            “Here. Spare pants. They might not fit very well, but they’ll get the job done.”

            Zelda smiled at him in thanks and slipped on the pants. They were, indeed, too big for her, but they worked to protect her modesty and make the horse journey less painful. She figured she must look absolutely ridiculous in a muddy dress with some tan pants on. She sucked in a breath and clumsily hoisted herself onto Talon’s back. She noticed that once she was on her horse, Link had already been ready and was patiently waiting for her.

            “Ready?” He asked. Zelda smiled and nodded. Link tapped the sides of his horse gently and began at a light trot, Zelda did the same. Link led the way, always staying just slightly ahead, but close enough to her that they were almost side by side. A silence fell over the two, and it was difficult to tell if it was a comfortable one. After the battle, Link had been in such a hurry to feed her and give her rest that Zelda did not fully have time to process everything. Both of them knew that the events they experienced were…traumatic to say the least. Zelda desperately wanted to know how much Link remembered of his past, but she knew from experience that Link found it very hard to open up. Now that Zelda was partially a stranger to him, she didn’t know if he would place the same trust in her as he did a century ago. After all, it took many months before he was even comfortable telling her what his favourite food was.

            Link was in a similar predicament. He wanted to know how Zelda was feeling about their whole situation, but also didn’t want to re-open any wounds. He also felt as though asking something mundane might make it seem like he was avoiding the topic too much.

            “So…”

            “Um…” They said simultaneously. They looked at each other and giggled slightly.

            “I suppose it is a bit more difficult to think of a good topic of conversation, given everything that’s happened,” Zelda said.

            “That’s the understatement of the century,” Link added nonchalantly. Zelda’s eyes went wide.

            “You told a joke!”

            “It’s not really a rare occurrence, Princess,” Link chuckled, “I make _lots_ of jokes.”

            “Well, I look forward to hearing them,” Zelda said with a small smile. It was so nice to see how much Link had lightened up since losing his memories. In some sense, the memory loss was a blessing. She didn’t know if she could handle another silent soldier version of Link.

            Link sharply turned his horse and began heading in a different direction. Zelda spurred her horse onwards and followed Link closely, her eyebrow raised in a silent question.

            “I forgot that Sahasra Slope exists and that it’ll take less time to get to Kakariko from here. I don’t know why I was thinking the Duelling Peaks route. We’ll be there hopefully before early evening.” Zelda looked closely at Link and saw that the tips of his ears were bright red. He was embarrassed!

            “I don’t know why I did not say anything either. In any case, it is nothing to worry about because now we are going the right way.” The two continued at a mild trot. As they passed by the Lanayru Wetlands, Zelda spotted a flash of blue. She squinted her eyes and noticed the ever familiar dome-like structure of a Sheikah Shrine. There had been one closer to the stable, but seeing another one coloured blue rather than orange made her heart soar. These shrines were the subject of much of her research and she knew that as soon as they were settled and rested that she would be asking Link to take her inside one to study.

            Their horses carried them up the gentle slope at a steady trot and Zelda took her time to appreciate Hyrule’s landscape. They were surrounded by vast grassy fields and she felt at peace. It was a strange feeling to experience after a century of despair, but she welcomed it with open arms. She took a deep breath in and let the smell of the grass and trees soothe her. She looked at Link and noticed that he also seemed to be at peace. He had a small smile on his face and his shoulders were relaxed. The wild was home for the both of them. After another hour on horse, the two reached the mountain path and slowed their horses as they entered Kakariko village.

            Not much had changed in the village since the last time Zelda was there. She noted with a small smile that, unlike the majority of Hyrule, this village was full of life. There were children running around, travelers surrounded the inn, and various other Sheikah went about doing their daily business. Link directed them in front of a large house that was guarded by two men. Their eyes widened upon seeing the two, but they did not leave their posts.

            “So now you have a choice. You can either go greet Impa right away, or we can get you some fresh clothes first. What are you thinking?”

            “I’d like to see Impa first. Thank you, by the way, for letting me wear your pants,” Zelda said as she felt her cheeks heat up. Link smiled and nodded at her and directed her up the stairs to the house.

            “Ready?” Zelda nodded. Link pushed open the doors and walked in rather unceremoniously.

            “You did it?” A frail voice sounded from the other side of Link. He stepped aside and Zelda got her first view of Impa in over a century. Impa sat atop a pile of pillows and was significantly smaller than she was before. Her face was wrinkled, but Zelda could still recognize her with ease. Zelda felt her eyes water and ran up to her old friend. The two embraced as Zelda cried into Impa’s shoulder.

            “Your highness, I am so unbelievably proud of you. _Both_ of you,” Impa said gently. Tears streamed down Zelda’s cheeks and she felt a wrinkled hand wipe them away. Impa raised her head and looked over Zelda’s shoulders. “Come here, boy. There is no need for you to be so far away. You might as well join in.”

            Zelda heard soft footsteps and removed herself from Impa’s grasp as Link leaned down to give Impa a much needed hug. Zelda smiled softly as she looked upon her two closest friends. Before, she had only seen Link hug three people: his mother, his father, and his younger sister. It was strange, but welcome to see him hug others so willingly. Zelda took a step and saw Link lean in and whisper something into Impa’s ear. A small smile spread on her old visage and she nodded. Soft footsteps sounded from above and a young Sheikah woman descended from the steps.

            “Grandmother? Has Master Link returned?” Zelda gasped. This woman was the spitting image of Impa when she had been younger. The woman’s eyes immediately shifted towards Zelda and a frightened expression took over her face. “A-are y-you the P-Princess?”

            “Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you. You may call me Zelda,” Zelda said, extending a hand out to the Sheikah.

            “Your highness, forgive her rudeness. This is Paya, my granddaughter.”

            “I-It’s an h-honour to meet y-you, your hi-highness,” Paya said nervously, taking Zelda’s hand and giving it a quick shake before retreating.

            “The honour is mine, Paya.”

            “Paya, be a dear and prepare a pot of tea will you? I have a feeling we’ll be talking for a while. We have much to catch up on,” Impa requested. Paya nodded and left the room to put on a kettle. Link stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his trousers.

            “I would like to stay and chat with you, but as I’m sure you’ve noticed, the Princess needs clothing. I figured I could get her some while you two get caught up.” Zelda smiled gratefully and nodded, giving Link her permission to leave. _Not that he needs it anymore. After all, he is no longer my knight and there are no rules left for him to follow_. Link gave a small wave before turning and exiting the house.

            Zelda turned back to Impa and saw a mischievous glint in her red eyes. While the years had hardened Impa, seeing Zelda once more made her feel revitalized and a spirit she thought had left her many years ago was rekindled.

            “Now that Link is gone, I can ask you this. Have you told him yet?”


	3. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda talks with Impa, Impa talks with Link, and Link talks with Zelda :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am back with another chapter. I don't know why, but this chapter gave me a lot of trouble and I think I reread it like 17 times lol. Enjoy!

Zelda blinked at Impa, her heart suddenly beating hard in her chest. She knew exactly what Impa was referring to, and she didn’t know how to respond. No, she hadn’t told him. But how was she supposed to do that? She had only just killed the Calamity, was she immediately supposed to profess her undying love for her knight and possibly scare him off? He wasn’t the same man she once knew, and she didn’t want to risk ruining the careful friendship they were trying to rekindle. Link was essentially all she had from her old life, besides Impa, but she knew Impa was rather old and to her dismay, wouldn’t be around forever. Impa was too smart for her own good, though. It was only when Link had fallen that Zelda had truly realized the nature of her feelings for the knight. She hadn’t revealed them to anyone before sealing herself away with the Calamity inside the castle, and yet somehow Impa knew.

            Deciding that lying about her feelings to Impa would not be of any use, she said, “No, I have not. Link is…not the same, and I am not entirely sure whether he fully remembers what we were before the Calamity. I do not wish to scare him away.”

            “Princess, if I may, I do not think anything could scare that boy away. When he first came to me after his awakening, I could see in his eyes the determination to save you. He had not recovered any of his memories, but he was willing to go to any lengths to rescue you and have you back once more. I think, although perhaps he does not yet realise it, that your feelings may be reciprocated. However, it is of course your decision as to whether you would like to act on those feelings.”

            “I think…I think I will wait before coming to any decisions. I want to get to know this new Link,” Zelda said, her head lowered and her eyes directed at the cup of tea clutched in her hands. Impa smiled gently, reaching out to grasp the Princess’s hand in her own frail one.

            “I think that is very wise, your highness. Now, tell me what has happened since I saw you last.” Zelda recounted her experience fighting the Calamity, what it was like when Link woke up, and the joy she felt at finally being free from her self-induced prison. She trusted Impa wholeheartedly and found it easy to open up to her. It was as if 100 years hadn’t passed.

            Suddenly, the doors opened and Link stood there with a bundle of cloth in his hands. He held them out to Zelda, who took them and observed what Link had acquired for her. There was a set of casual Sheikah clothing, and a set of Hylian clothing which included a plain beige tunic and pants.

            “Thank you, Link. Impa, is there somewhere I might bathe and change?”

            “Yes, you may use my bath house. Paya, show the Princess where the bath is and help her with anything she requires.” Paya bowed and led Zelda out of the room, leaving Link and Impa by themselves. “How are you, Link?”

            Link was a bit shocked at being addressed in such a direct way from Impa. Usually, the only things she had to tell him were in relation to his mission, but now that he had succeeded she had no need to speak to him of such things.

            “I’m doing alright I guess. I mean, the Calamity is gone so it can’t get much better than that, eh?”

            “And how is the Princess? We spoke, but I can tell she was holding back a little.”

            “As far as I’m aware, she’s okay, but I can’t imagine going through something like that without feeling strange after. We’ve been too busy trying to get here to really discuss things any further.”

            “I see. Link, I am afraid I must ask you one more favour,” Impa sighed.

            “What is it?”

            “Please look after her. I worry for her, as I am sure you do as well, and I am not sure how well she will handle seeing the Hyrule of today. I do not know how much you remember, but the Princess has a tendency to blame herself for things that are not her fault.” Link remembered that for sure.

            “Don’t worry, Impa. She’s gonna have to try really hard to get rid of me,” Link said, a small smile spreading across his face.

            Zelda stepped into the hot water and sighed in relief as she watched the dirt and soot start to lift off of her pale skin. She grabbed the bar of soap sitting on the side of the tub and scrubbed viciously at her skin until it was red and raw. She wanted to remove every hint of her time in the castle from her body. When she was done, she stepped out of the tub and drained the water. She wrapped herself in the soft towel that Paya had provided and sighed in relief as she reveled in her cleanliness. She debated between the two outfits that Link had provided her before deciding to wear the Sheikah clothing while she stayed in the village. She found that they fit perfectly and wondered how Link remembered her measurements. When she went back inside the house, she noted that Link had gone.

            “If you’re looking for your knight, he went outside. He is probably playing with the village children.” Zelda smiled gratefully at Impa before heading outside herself. Sure enough, she spotted a newly washed Link wearing a green Hylian tunic and chasing a young Sheikah girl.

            “You’re too fast for me! I don’t think I can catch you!” Link shouted with a smile. Zelda watched on happily. She descended the steps and moved to lean against the tree near the Goddess statue. Link saw Zelda watching from the corner of his eyes and smiled warmly. He quickly finished his game with the two girls, promising them that they could play again later before approaching Zelda.

            “The children seem to enjoy your company!” Link smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his head.

            “Yeah, it makes them happy. Those clothes suit you, you look really good in them,” Link admitted. Zelda felt her cheeks flare up and was reminded of her conversation with Impa.

            “They are quite nice, aren’t they? Still, I do miss my old travelling clothing. That shade of blue was my favourite.”

            “Were they left in the castle?”

            “I do not believe so, in fact I distinctly remember leaving them in the inn here because I had changed out of them to make my way up the mountain.”

            “Perhaps Impa knows what happened to your clothes. We can ask her later,” Link said.

            “By the way, I meant to ask, what exactly did you whisper to Impa earlier?”

            “Noticed that, huh? I had a feeling that Impa would want to talk about politics, particularly what it is that you plan on doing now that the Calamity is defeated. She’s a very ‘down to business’ type person, and I think you deserve a break from all that. You know, take some time to rest and relax and then make a decision about what you want to do.”

            Zelda’s eyes widened. She hadn’t given her future much thought because she was too busy focusing on her immediate needs like clean clothes, sleep, and food. It made her heart skip to know that Link knew her well enough to know that politics were the last thing she wanted to talk about after a century of hell.

            “That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Link. It would seem that despite your memory loss that you at least remember my profound hatred of royal politics,” Zelda said with a small chuckle. Link smiled bashfully and shrugged. A commotion to their left drew their attention and they saw a few adult Sheikah setting up large tables and lighting lanterns.

            At Zelda’s confused expression, Link said, “They said they wanted to have a celebratory feast. It’s a lot of people, but I’m not one to turn down food.”

            “Oh, I am _well_ aware of that,” Zelda replied with a wide grin.

            “I know. You have called me a glutton after all.” Zelda’s brows drew together. She would never have called him a glutton to his face. The only time she had was in…

            “You read my _diary_?!” At least Link had the decency to look embarrassed. He was very intent on staring at a pebble on the ground and pointedly _not_ looking at Zelda and he could feel his cheeks heat up and his ears were likely bright red.

            “In my defense, you just had it open on your desk, and I was hoping it could fill in some blanks in my memory,” Link admitted. Zelda stared at him, a glint of mischief clear in her eyes.

            “Mhm, sure. Keep telling yourself that, but I think you just wanted to read my diary.” Link’s cheeks turned a bright scarlet.

            “Oh, look! The tables are done being set up! We should go sit down and eat and keep eating so that we can’t talk about this ever again!” Link grabbed Zelda’s hand and walked over to the table swiftly before grabbing a seat and waiting for the remaining Sheikah to sit down. Impa sat down at the head of the table and everyone quickly fell silent (much to Link’s relief). A large array of food was spread across the table, and Link’s mouth was watering. He knew Impa was likely to make some kind of speech, but he really just wanted to eat already.

            “Family and friends, we are gathered here tonight in celebration. By the hands of Sir Link and Princess Zelda, the Calamity has been sealed away, and peace can reign over Hyrule once more. Link, Your highness, we owe you our lives. Thank you, and may the goddesses bless you. Now, shall we eat?”  Everyone around the table said a short prayer before filling their plates. Link piled his plate as high as he was physically capable of and immediately started stuffing his face. Zelda watched on with a fond smile before beginning to fill her plate as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work and want to support a struggling student, you can donate to my KoFi account at the following link: http://ko-fi.com/emily_linnaea 
> 
> Thanks!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda talk about the future...and some other surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter. Now, you may notice that im taking some liberties with Link's character and its cause these are my personal headcanons so fight me. I hope you enjoy!

 Link sat laid back in his chair, his hand lying over his stomach. Some of the Sheikah were still enjoying their meals, talking among themselves and conversing with Zelda. Zelda was smiling and listening to the stories of the villagers eagerly. Link watched her with a warm smile. The light of the lanterns highlighted her features, and her green eyes were shining brightly. Then Zelda turned to Link and his heart started pounding.

            “Link, can I speak to you for a moment? In private?” Link’s eyes widened and he hastily nodded. Hopefully Zelda hadn’t noticed him ogling her. He stood up and pulled her seat out for her and led her away from the table. He motioned towards the shrine that overlooked the village and the two started walking. A few Sheikah guards stood up, likely with the intent to follow, but Link saw Impa raise her hand and motion for the guards to stay. Impa made eye contact with Link and winked. His cheeks suddenly felt very warm and he hastily turned away and followed Zelda, who was far ahead of him now, up the hill.

            Once the two arrived at the shrine, they sat down on the travel gate and looked out on the village. Zelda sighed and basked in the setting sun.

“This view is stunning,” She said quietly. Link only nodded. “I just…I wanted to ask you something and I am not sure how you will answer, but just know that whatever answer you give me, I will support it.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Now that there is nothing left of the monarchy, the rules are also dissolved. The army and all its regulations are gone. That includes the royal guard, Link. What I am trying to say, although not very eloquently, is that there is nothing tying you to being my appointed knight anymore. You are absolved from your duties and you no longer need to follow me places. You are free to live whatever life you choose.” Zelda felt the tears forming in her eyes and tried desperately to wipe them away subtly.

“Princess I-”

“Call me Zelda, Link.”

“Zelda, do you remember what I used to say to you when you protested my being your knight?” Zelda’s eyes widened slightly.

“I go where you go…” She whispered.

“Exactly. I go where you go, even now. The life I choose is you.” Link saw a tear roll down her cheek and reached over to wipe it off with his thumb.

“Thank you, Link. That means a lot to me. I wonder where we should go from here,” Zelda said. She pulled her clothing tighter around her in an attempt to stave off the cold breeze that was coming from the nearby mountains.

“Well…um…I have a house. It’s small, and I don’t have much, but we can stay there until you have an idea of what you plan to do?”

“A house? Where is it?”

“It’s in Hateno Village. Builders were going to take it down and build these more modern looking houses in its place, but I stopped them before they could. They fixed it up for me, and now it’s mine.”

“So you went from Champion of Hyrule to Hylian homeowner?” Link grinned at that. “That sounds lovely, Link. I would love to stay with you there. While I do enjoy Kakariko, the ceremony is too much for me. A place where no one would recognize me would be much appreciated.” Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

The thought of starting a new life, one without strict rules where she could roam Hyrule field freely and continue her research filled her with a joy that was hard to describe. She shivered, both from excitement and the chill of the night air. Link saw and reached around her shoulders and pulled her closer into his side. Typically, this kind of behaviour was not allowed with royalty, but in all fairness, Zelda had said those rules were dissolved. Zelda certainly didn’t mind as she shuffled closer and did not throw him off as he worried she would. He rubbed her arm slowly, trying to keep her warm as they looked out over the village.

“We’ll leave tomorrow,” Link said quietly. Zelda nodded, the corners of her lips curled upwards in a soft smile. “Before we head out we’ll ask Impa about your traveling clothes.”

“Yes please.”

The next morning, Zelda awoke in her room in the Kakariko Inn. She gazed at the empty bed across the room, the sheets all ruffled from the body that once slept in it. Link and Zelda had decided to share a room (with separate beds of course) because Zelda did not feel comfortable sleeping on her own just yet. Link was an early riser. As part of his knight training they were made to wake up at the crack of dawn. It appeared as though the habit stuck with him. Just as she sat up in her bed, Link burst through the door with a huge grin on his face.

“I got them!” He said, holding up a bundle of clothing. Zelda squinted at the clothes and could have sworn she saw champion blue. Then she saw his other hand which contained a pair of boots…her boots.

“My clothing? She kept them?” Link smiled and nodded and handed over the bundle and boots. “Oh, Link! Thank you so much for retrieving them for me.”

Today Link was dressed in tight-fitting Sheikah armour and his hair was pinned up in a bun. The suit fit him perfectly and left almost nothing to the imagination which had Zelda blushing fiercely. However, what concerned her most was that the armour was familiar. She knew she had seen Link in it before.

“Link, where did you get that armour?” Link frowned and looked down.

“Uh…Impa gave it to me when she gave me the champion’s tunic after I regained some of my memory. Why?”

“You wore it before.”

“So, what I’m hearing is that Impa owes me an explanation before we leave?” Zelda nodded and promptly shooed him out of the room so she could get changed. And if he noticed her staring at his butt in the tight armour as he left, he didn’t mention it.

Zelda quickly changed into her old traveling clothes and relished in the way they felt on her. The Sheikah clothes were nice, but they weren’t hers. She didn’t feel like herself in them, but these clothes…these clothes were made for long hikes, for days spent in the field researching. These clothes were _her_. Zelda laughed lightly. She didn’t think she was one to get sentimental about clothes, and yet here she was. When she emerged from the inn, Link was standing dutifully at the door, watching the village and simultaneously guarding the inn.

“I’m ready! How do I look?” Zelda asked as she did a twirl. Link’s eyes widened a fraction.

“It looks like nothing has changed. It’s like seeing one of my memories,” Link said quietly. “Which is a good thing! Don’t get me wrong, I really like it,” he corrected after seeing Zelda’s worried expression.

“Thank you, Link. Now,” Zelda sighed. “Shall we go see Impa?”

The two ascended the steps to Impa’s house and walked in. Impa was sitting on the pillows, as per usual, and Paya was off to the side scrubbing the floor diligently. Impa looked up and smiled as she saw the two teenagers approaching.

“Good morning to you both. I trust you had a good sleep?” The two of them nodded. “Link, that armour suits you very well. How does it fit? I don’t believe you’ve worn it around me since I gave it to you.”

“It fits perfectly, Impa. Thank you. Actually, I wanted to ask you about that. Zelda said she’s seen me wear it before, and I was wondering if there was more to this armour than you originally let on.”

“Ah, I see. I was hoping the memory would come back to you after wearing the armour, but maybe it just needs some coaxing. You see, your mother was a Sheikah. She worked in the castle with me, and that is where she met your father. That armour was made for you a century ago. You were trained by us and you wore that armour during your training. It was left in my care before you both climbed up Mount Lanayru. Link, you are half Sheikah.”

It was like a torch was lit. Something deep within the recesses of his mind woke up and Link watched as the house faded around him and was replaced with another house. It stood alone, with a waterfall behind it and a large tree. It looked out over the wetlands on a small cliff. Link knew where this was. He was on the Rikoka Hills, just off the Sahasra Slope. Link had visited the ruins of this home after coming across the Wetland Stable for the first time. Link watched as a white haired woman fetched water from the well and carried the bucket into the home. A young Link ran up to her and followed her inside, watching her every move. The memory shifted to a slightly older Link chopping some onions next to the woman, presumably his mother. It shifted again, his mother this time in armour similar to his own, presenting him with a matching set. Memory Link’s smile brightened as he took the clothing and ran into his bedroom to change.

Memories kept shifting from all different ages, but they always revolved around the same woman. Occasionally, Link saw another man, his father most likely, and a younger blonde girl. His sister, Aryll. Link blinked and was brought back to the present with a gasp. Impa, Zelda, and Paya were all watching him with concern.

“Link, are you okay?” Zelda asked.

“My mother…I just remembered her. Our family used to live on the Rikoka Hills so we could stay close to Kakariko for my mother, but still be somewhat close to the castle for my dad. Her name was Leya.” Link’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. How could he have forgotten his family? He needed to hit something…anything. He needed to release some anger and he knew that if he didn’t go and take it out on something physically, he would end up saying something he would regret.

He quickly rushed out of Impa’s house and ran up to the shrine and entered it. The guardians there seemed to come back whether or not he had completed the shrine and he knew that a quick fight with the guardian would help him relieve some of that anger. Since becoming an amnesiac, Link found it hard to deal with the memories. Some days, he was so overwhelmed with guilt that he couldn’t talk. Others, the anger was so intense that he took it out on innocent people, yelling at them when they had done nothing to deserve it. The best medicine, he found, was to angrily slash away at guardians or monsters. As he slashed the metallic body, he began to feel guilty at leaving Zelda alone. However, he knew it was better than shouting at her and hurting her feelings.

Zelda was the light of his life. He would do anything for her and if he accidentally hurt her, he wouldn’t be able to live with himself. The guardian was nearly destroyed, but Link kept hacking away at it with a claymore he found inside Hyrule Castle. He knew what his feelings for her were, and he knew that they were likely the same as they were 100 years ago. He also knew that telling her was a mistake. She had just finished fighting the Calamity and didn’t need him unloading this on her so quickly. So Link did what he did best. He stayed quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Link's old house from the memory actually exists in game! There's even a Korok there lol.  
> If you want to support me, you can buy me a coffee at the following link: ko-fi.com/emily_linnaea Thanks!


End file.
